


Intimately Yours

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Kiradax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Kira and Jadzia being intimate





	Intimately Yours

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com
> 
> comments appreciated :)


End file.
